Can You Keep a Secret?
by Winsey
Summary: It's Jake's Birthday there are plenty of Surprises in store for the Birthday girl!


Title: Can you keep a secret?  
Author: Winsey  
Category: Jake and Hamilton  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoiler: none  
Summary: It's Jake sweet sixteen and Hamilton's going to make it even sweeter! So let's pretend Jake and Hamilton has not said, "I love you" to each other yet.   
You've gotta read it to find out!! C'mon you know you want to!  
Disclaimer: Yes we know! These characters mentioned do not in anyway belong to me! Sigh to bad. And the song used is by Maren Ord "All I want" and "Waiting"  
Feedback: I'd love it! It'll be a great present! I love presents! Send it to me please!  
Hey now you don't want me to beg right?  
Special Thanks: To Tia who's always encouraging, helpful, being there for me gee the list just goes on and to Nelle for being my fan! Wow I have fans?! And yes Tia you're my BOO!! LOL By the way this will probably be my last story it just seems I've run out of ideas but I still have one to finish and that's been torturous too. But it is always an uncertain future who, knows what the future might bring. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this.  
  
  
Hamilton was wide-awake in bed as he turned to the clock again for the twentieth time that night. "When is the damn sun going to rise?" Hamilton turned to his pillow beating it with all his frustration. He reached over to his table lamp and flipped it on lighting up his room. His eyes landing on the brightly wrapped package in the corner of his room. He turned on his video camera again, it has been a habit of Hamilton ever since his father gave him a video camera when he turned 10, to record all his thoughts and memories of that day in a video journal. And lately all his entries have only been of Jake. His thoughts turned to Jake again as he hit the record button on his new digital camera he had long ago moved on from his old camera, just like the first camera his mother gave him. He was lost in thought when he remembered he had hit the record button. His cheeks turned red as he stared into the camera, "See what you do to me?" his laugh sounding off in the darkness. His gaze drifted to the lake he turned to the camera, "well Jake maybe one day I'll show you my journal but not now." He was fidgeting again his eyes quickly came up to the camera. Laughing nervously, "Can you keep a secret? You see I've met this girl," Hamilton got up to pace the room, "and I can't stop thinking of her. I can't stop not wanting to be with her. A moment away from her is to long. I don't know I....," Hamilton sat down in front of the camera again, "I...I love her!" Hamilton looked straight into the camera again with sudden realization. "I love her," he repeated again like a dream has come true, "I love you Jacqueline Pratt." He smiled into the camera again his deep blue eyes sparkling with such depth and clarity. "And I'm going to make sure you'll have a memorable birthday, it's not everyday that a girl turns sixteen, it happens once in a lifetime like my love for you." He whispered to the camera, his hands reaching out to the remote turning the camera off. Hamilton fell back into bed with thoughts of Jake hovering over in dreams he finally fell asleep while going over the events of the past couple days.  
  
4 days ago  
Jake's room  
  
"Wait what do you mean? You're turning 16 this week? Aren't you already sixteen? I mean you drive a motorcycle, you have a license!"  
  
"Hamilton that can be easily fixed."  
  
"Ahh that's right my girlfriend the infamous hacker."  
  
"So how old are you and how did you get into Rawley then?" Hamilton questioned.  
  
"Well the state of New York thinks I'm 18 and the school thinks I'm 15." Jake replied  
  
"Really? Say can you do that for me?"  
  
"Do what Hamilton?"  
  
"Change my birthday in the system."  
  
"What no-way Hamilton." Jake turned and chucked her pillow at Hamilton hitting him squarely in the face. Therefore provoking a pillow fight, that left the couple breathless. Jake finally toppled into bed with Hamilton following pinning her down he gently kissed her.  
  
"Hmm that's nice." Jake whispered.  
  
"Really?" Hamilton laughed, "So Jake what do you want to do for your birthday!"  
  
"Hamilton! It's no big deal birthdays have never been big for me. And why would you want be to change your birthday?"  
  
"Trying to change the subject Jake?" Hamilton laughed. "I guess just curious with what I can do with it."  
  
"What? Trying to get into a strip club?"  
  
"What me? No way Jake not when I have you, especially when I know what you can do." His thoughts going back to his birthday. When Jake did something very special to celebrate his 16th birthday.  
  
Jake waited for Hamiltons answer when she noticed the growing blush that was spreading across his cheeks. Jake laughed knowing full well what he was thinking. Jake quickly flipped Hamilton onto his backside straddling him she pinned his arms with her hands.  
  
"Oh aren't we a naughty boy!"  
  
"It's not my fault when you're the naughty girl!"  
  
"I'm naughty huh?" Jake said as she leaned closer to his face. Her breath lightly caressing his skin, slowly teasing him.  
  
"Hey you can't distract me Jake! I was asking you about your birthday...."  
  
Jake face still hovering over Hamilton her full red lips annunciated each word, "What about my birthday Hamilton?" She asked innocently.  
  
Hamilton was mesmerized now, "I....I was asking..."  
  
"Yes Hamilton," Jake teasingly licked her lips and pressed herself even closer to his warm body staring straight into his eyes, "what were you asking me?"  
  
Hamilton stared straight into her green eyes he stammered, "I....I.....forget."  
  
Jake laughed again feigning innocence, "C'mon Hamilton let's get something to eat I'm hungry."  
  
"What? Now?"  
  
"Yeah now Hamilton." Jake slide off Hamilton, "Are you telling me that you're not hungry? Wow that would be a first."  
  
"No I mean, yeah I'm hungry." Hamilton stammered.   
  
"But?" Jake prompted.  
  
"Look you can't avoid the subject forever, Jake want do you want to do for your birthday?" Hamilton asked over and again.  
  
"Hamilton," Jake paused and sat down next to him in bed, "it's just never been important, my mother never had the time to celebrate with me and..."  
  
Hamilton interrupted Jake, "Jake! I'm not your mother. I'm here right here right now. I'm not going to abandon you! So why don't you just get use to it. I'm here until you don't want me."  
  
Jake held her hand out to Hamilton. His hand enter-twined with hers. "I don't believe that will ever happen Hamilton." When she leaned into for a kiss.  
  
Hamilton broke the kiss first, "Now didn't you say something about food?"  
  
"Ugh you're always thinking about your stomach!" Jake laughed. "C'mon let's go then."  
  
Later that night Hamilton was sitting in front of his camera.  
  
"She just told me that her birthday is in 4 days! 4 days!" Hamilton quickly sat in front of the camera again. "Of all things I should have known, I mean for gods sake I'm the deans son of anyone that can get that kind of information it would be me! And I didn't! I mean, I didn't even think of it! I guess I've just been in such a haze. So that just leaves me three days to hunt for the perfect gift set up the greatest dinner on my very limited budget! UGH! I think......NO I have to think positive. I can pull this off. God now I'm rambling. Ok that's it no one's ever going to ever see this tape not if I can help it." Hamilton reached up the camera and quickly turned it off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Day of Jake's Birthday  
  
So what if you're miles away from me  
I can't ponder on you forever   
So what if the night is dreary without you  
Here to brighten up my sky  
All I want is you here in my arms you in my dreams with you here beside me you  
All I want is you   
  
"Hmmm, ugh." Hamilton reached over to turn off the radio. His hand paused in the air while he listened to the rest of the song. With every word he thought of Jake.  
  
I figured it would be a shorter while  
Oh and time would pass quickly   
But it's certainly not the case this time  
And I miss you here in my arms  
All I want is you here in my arms you in my dreams with you here beside me you  
All I want is you   
  
  
  
  
Jake's room  
  
She was running through waves of flowers their scent was as sweet as honey, in the distance she saw a figure standing there with his arms wide open, waiting for her. She smiled at the figure knowing who it was that was waiting for her. The alarm sounded suddenly jarring her from her blissful slumber. The sunlight poured into her room like water. She sat up in bed and rubbing her eyes she blinked several times to see if she was still dreaming. She smiled again and hugging her blanket closer to herself wishing it was Hamilton. When she noticed the roses sitting on her desk highlighted by the beautiful sun. Then she noticed the petals scattered across her bed and on the floor, it's scent gently lingered in the air. With the sleep gone from her eyes she realized that the room was filled with all sorts of flowers. They were everywhere! In her bookshelf, in her closet and somehow hanging from the ceiling! It was like a garden bloomed overnight in her bedroom. Jake eased herself from the covers to the bouquet of roses. And picked up the card sitting amongst the petals.  
  
To my dearest:  
Wishing you a blissful and beautiful birthday  
This however is not the birthday present. The list you have in your hand is a   
Scavenger hunt! At the end you will find your present.   
Love with all my heart Hamilton.  
  
She picked up the note: You will be searching for photos each one clearly telling you where the next piece of the puzzle is. There is one set of photos here in your room, now can you find it?  
  
Jake started rummaging through her room going through her things wondering where were these photos. She sat down on her bed frustrated and picked up a bouquet of forget me nots.   
  
"Forget-me-nots! Of course!" She undid the bouquet remembering that Hamilton mentioned these flowers before. An envelope fell out. With three pictures, one was of Hamilton opening his arms to the camera. Jake laughed the next was the letter "g". And finally the last was a picture of the rooftop.  
  
"The roof-top!" Jake quickly got dressed to get to the rooftop.  
  
Jake made it up to the rooftop a little short of breath and excited. She couldn't wait to find the next piece of the puzzle. She quickly scanned the area looking for some envelope or some pictures. Jake paused, "I wonder why he told me to come up here? D'uh how can I forget first kiss...." Jake walked over to the satellite hook-up memories swirling through her mind. Her fingers came up to linger over her lips as remembering the kiss like it just happened. She smiled, "Hamilton I can't believe you remembered." Jake leaned over the building admiring the scenery in front of her when she noticed an envelope tapped to the side of the building. She quickly snatched it up tearing it open; she found the next set of clues. One picture was of Hamilton puckering up for the camera. The next was the letter "r" and finally the last photograph was one of her motorcycle.  
  
"Motorcycle? I wonder why?" Jake muttered to herself.  
  
Jake composed herself and forged her way through the forest to her bike. And there strapped to her seat was the next set of clues.   
  
Jake laughed out loud when she pulled the picture of Hamilton sitting on her bike with a sign that said, "Please baby won't you let me drive?"   
  
"Yeah right." She muttered to herself, "Ok another letter, ok letter "d" and alright next clue a picture of Friendlys? Ok Hamilton I trust you won't send me on a wild goose chase. Jake warmed up the bike sitting there for a few minutes remembering the feel of Hamilton's arms around her every time they went on a ride together she smiled to herself and left for Friendlys.  
  
~*Friendlys*~  
  
Jake stopped the bike in front of Friendlys, Will was outside putting the trash away.  
  
"Morning Jake aren't you up early?"  
  
"Yeah well Hamilton has me on this wild goose chase, did he leave anything with you?"  
  
"Nope not that I know of."  
  
"I know you're still not open, but can I..."  
  
"Sure Jake go ahead."  
  
Jake walked into Friendlys. For once the place was quiet she sat down at the corner stool swirling around once to face the empty room. "Now where could he have placed the other piece of the puzzle."  
  
Jake laughed to herself, thinking, "Wow I've spent so much time here with Hamilton, oh our booth!"  
Jake walked to the back of the restaurant where a little booth was hidden and unseen by most of the patrons. But there wasn't an envelope there. She slid herself into the seat. "Now if I was Hamilton where would I have hidden the envelope?" She began to feel under the table, "Eww that better not have been what I thought it was. Yes here it is the next set of clues."  
  
She spread the pictures in front of her on the table. One was a black and white of Hamilton sitting there with a milkshake with two straws with a little note that said, "Wanna share?" Jake laughed, "I'm surprised he hasn't finished it before they took the photo. Then came the letter "a" and a photo of the gas station.  
  
"Gas station? Hmmm maybe Bella knows something about this.  
  
"Jake? Did you find what you need?"  
  
"Ahh, Yeah thanks Will. I'll see ya later."  
  
"Yeah sure." As Will went back to setting up Friendlys  
  
Jake walked across the street to the station. "Morning Bella"  
  
"Ugh" Bella grunted.  
  
"Oh not a morning person are you?"  
  
"Ugh" Bella grunted again while pouring coffee into her cup.  
  
"Let me guess not until after your coffee right?"  
  
Bella slurped her coffee loudly, then replied, "NO, Ugh now why are you so chipper this morning?"  
  
"Oh well.... It's well.... Did Hamilton leave anything for me here?"  
  
"Ahh, let me think." Bella put down her cup of coffee her hands went up to comb her hair from her face trying to smooth away the sleep in her eyes. "Ummm"  
  
"Bella?"  
  
"Umm I'm sorry Jake I was just thinking, you know he acted really weird yesterday, he walked in said, Hi and started to flip through those magazines over there and suddenly got up and left."  
  
"Thanks Bella, you don't mind if I go through those magazines right?"  
  
Bella eyed Jake and went back to her coffee.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Jake went through the stake of the teen magazines finally finding the photos. She quickly straightened up the mess she made and left Bella to her coffee.  
  
Once outside Jake took the photos out and again there were three photos.  
Jake laughed out loud it was an actual photo of Hamilton sitting there reading a teen magazine. And on the cover of the magazine was an article titled "And guys can be Sensitive too!" Next was a picture of a gorgeous sunset of the lake were they spent a good majority of the time together. And finally a picture of "n".   
  
"Ok the Lake here I come."  
  
Hamilton was peering out of his binoculars anxiously waiting Jake's arrival.  
  
"Hmm She should be there....Oh there she is."  
  
Her bike rounded the bend of the lake. And from his room he had a perfect view of her. She was beautiful as usual. The sunlight highlighted the different shades of brown in her hair as she casually turned her head to see if anyone was there, not knowing that there was someone watching her, and always will be there with her. He smiled to himself putting down the binoculars he started setting up. He glanced quickly to the camera and hit record.  
  
"I'm so excited I hope she wasn't that annoyed at the whole scavenger hunt thing. Well she should be here soon. I better set-up for her."  
  
Hamilton quickly switched to a new tape, and hit record again.  
  
"Hello, my dearest. I hope you had fun and I hope you're not mad at me. I hope that you're able to solve the puzzle. I'll be waiting."  
  
Hamilton stopped the recording and went back to the window again. She was coming toward the house. He quickly grabbed his things and left through the back door.  
  
(Simultaneously )  
  
Jake's bike rounded the lake to the docks. She turned around as though someone was watching her, but no one was there. Her eyes went back to the lake; it was a beautiful afternoon the gentle sounds of the lake lapped against the shore in a melodic tune. Swaying with the rustling leaves.   
Memories came flooding back, even though it had only been a couple of months, it seemed as though life truly began here. We had a picnic here just yesterday!   
"I never knew that love can be so frightening and wonderful at the same time. I never thought that I would cry over someone or open my heart to anyone. And here he is this wonderful person who has opened his arms to me wanting to share every moment with me. Because......I love him. I love HIM!! I love Hamilton!  
  
In her grasp was another set of clues. Wishing it was the last set so she can find Hamilton and tell him that she loves him. Jake stopped in mid stride, but how would he react? Would he return those words too! Not because he had to, but because he truly loves me? Oh my god what am I going to do? If he doesn't say he loves me? I don't even want to think about it. Her hands were trembling as she revealed the next set of photos. It was a black and white of Hamilton in front of his home his hands covering his heart his eyes staring deeply into the camera and though it was a colorless photo she could see the blue that was there. His eyes actually penetrating through, to the holder of the photograph. It spoke on so many levels, begging to be released from the paper. The longing that was there and if she read it right was it love? The next photograph was of him opening his door to her. Welcoming her into his home.  
  
Jake started toward the dean's home. How was she going to explain to Hamilton parents about this? When she noticed a note attached to the door. Picking it up it read:  
  
"Jake please come in, my parents are away at a meeting and well you'll find your surprise. Happy Birthday."  
  
Jake eased the door open and a waft of sweet smelling petals surrounded her. There was a trail of petals up the stairway to Hamilton's room. She giggled at the thought of Hamilton half-naked in bed covered in petals, only to be disappointed to find no one there. And there on the television screen was Hamilton. Jake picked up the note stuck on the TV. Press play on the digital camera. He left a message for her on video! Jake smiled to herself as she listened to the message.  
  
"And I know that you hardly got to be a girl and I know how much you miss it so go ahead and open the door to your left, put me on pause for a moment."  
  
Jake paused the tape and opened the door to her left. And there hanging in the closet was a strapless burgundy gown with crystal beading from the waist up and a pair of matching heels that laced up her calves.  
  
"Well I hope you like the dress and well I had Bella pick out the make-up since I know nothing about those things and finally open my bathroom door."  
  
Jake turned toward the bathroom door. Hamilton had drawn a bath for her, there was petals floating and candles lit. Jake sighed, "God he is so thoughtful."  
  
"Happy Birthday Jake. I hope you can solve the rest of the puzzle you still have to find me."  
  
"Wait how am I going to get to where I'm supposed to go in that dress." Jake franticly thought to herself.  
  
"Oh and Jake? A limo will be there to pick you up in 2 hours. So relax and enjoy being yourself, and I'll see you soon."  
  
Jake lounged in the bathtub, enjoying the moment and a day without those awful shower stalls. But after a half an hour she couldn't wait and quickly dried herself and changed so she can wait for the limo.  
  
"Now where did he say that make-up bag was?"  
  
Jake was going through his drawers when she found an entire draw full of tapes. "What's this?" As she slid an old tape into the VCR.   
  
Suddenly Hamilton appeared on screen. He was talking about his day and how boring it was. Jake realized that it was a video diary. His video diary! She removed the tape from the VCR and put it back in order but curiosity got the better of her.   
  
"It wouldn't hurt right?" Jake randomly selected a tape and pushed played.  
What appeared onscreen was a very young Hamilton. He looked like he was maybe 8 or 9. His brown hair was tousled and his eyes were a little red and puffy. His usual calm ocean blue eyes were turbulent waves of emotions, and his tears glistening against his cheeks it looked as though the floodgates where about to break again.  
  
Hamilton sniffled, "Ben died today."  
  
"Ben? Who's Ben?" Jake asked the empty room.  
  
"I can't believe he's gone."  
  
Jake's heart stopped. "That's right that's his first dog."  
  
The tape continued as little Hamilton poured his heart out. "He was my only friend here. He was the only one who didn't judge me, who didn't run out on me."  
His sobs racking his body, he reached to stop the tape.  
  
Jake only wished at that moment he could have given this Hamilton a hug and sooth away the oncoming onslaught of tears. "How sad." Jake stopped the tape her guilt getting the best of her. "I shouldn't be doing this." She knew though this was a side of Hamilton never seen a side where he was vulnerable. He was someone who needed and had went for a long time without someone to share his life with. Tears were brimming in her emerald eyes she quickly smudged them away. She shouldn't be sad! It was her birthday and Hamilton had gone to a lot of trouble to plan this birthday for her. She placed the tape back carefully when she saw the tape labeled Cotillion 2000. "Hmmm I....I shouldn't." But she did.  
  
Morning of the Cotillion  
  
"So ok I'm going with Lena to the stupid dance, it's no big deal. I just feel guilty that I dumped Jake. Whoa! I didn't mean it that way I... well I promised I'd go with him. But Lena asked. What was I supposed to say! Oh I'm sorry Lena I can't go with you because I'm going with my "guy" buddy Jake! Whoa what would that have said to her! Ok, no guilt Hamilton." He began blubbering to himself allowing the camera to run on. "So he said he might drop in "might". But I saw something there in his eyes. Like I shot him down. C'mon he said he wasn't interested in Lena! But was it because he has a thing for me? Hamilton asked the camera. "No way he said he's straight, ugh I better get ready." Hamilton switched off the camera. Jake reached to turn it off too, when it came on again.  
  
It was Hamilton again, his bow tie undone his eyes full with rage.  
"So I was crushing on a guy that I thought was a guy but he wasn't a guy. Is that confusing enough? I thought he was my friend. I thought he was someone I could trust  
but....I was wrong. And then she and yes I mean she flashed me her boobs. We're standing in the middle of a boy's bathroom and there she is half-naked. I couldn't believe it. That this guy I was crushing on turned out to be a girl . I can't tell you the relief that I felt I wasn't gay but she betrayed me this person that I've come to rely on, to share my dreams with lied to me. I don't know how I can trust him er I mean her I don't know if I can ever again. I'm confused.   
  
Jake's heart was full of guilt. She knew her little game played havoc on her life but to pass it onto to Hamilton pained her greatly. If only she knew.  
  
And then suddenly his face appeared again a little out of breath.   
Hamilton started, "I have to give this a chance. It's a risk I'm willing to take. If I don't.... you know I don't even want to think about that. What if....what if she's the one! I have to see her."  
  
Jake smiled then and she soon knew what was to follow. The kissed that was shared spoke volumes and convinced her to take a chance on an impossible relationship.  
  
Jake reached for the remote when Hamilton appeared again. "I know I've neglected to record my entries. But I punched Ryder today. That creep deserved it and," Hamilton cupped his head in his head, "I can't believe I told her it wasn't worth it! Shit why are guys so dumb? Then she walks into the common room and tells me she was leaving. I mean how can she. She would have not only packed up her things and left she would have taken my heart with her. You know I can't let her leave I can't just stand and....let somebody that means so much to me. I mean, for the first time I feel as though I belong here. I know why I do the things I do it's because of her. I can't....I just can't I couldn't let her go. And I couldn't say those words. To say it would have been admitting to myself that I can." Hamilton words faded off.  
  
Jake stared at the screen, "You can what?"  
  
Jake searched for the newest tape. She wanted to solve the "Mystery".  
  
Hamilton bright smile appeared on screen again. It was the day she told him her real birthday. Hamilton prattled on. "What did he mean by that?" Jake suddenly heard the words, "I love you." She paused the machine. "What did he say?" She rewinded the tape to hear the words again. Words that were so foreign to her ears.   
  
"I love you. I can't believe it! I knew all along! That I love her I guess I just couldn't say it, because saying it would be reality. I love you Jacqueline Pratt." Hamilton continued on.  
  
Jake was immersed in her own thoughts letting his words reaching to the core of her soul, "He loves me! Is that what he meant by he can?"  
  
Hamilton continued on. "I thought I could never love. It's just one of those make-believe stories. Just look at my parents. They're relationship is strained as it is. But I know now what I feel. It's love!" Hamilton's smile burst out. The screen turned a twinge of blue. Jake realized the tape must have ended. When a breathless Hamilton appeared again.  
  
"God, she's so beautiful. I was so sacred that if she woke up and saw me in the room with all those flowers there it would just ruin the surprise, but then again I wish I was able to see her reaction. The way she slowly rises in bed. First she'll stretch out, then she rubs her eyes, and finally she holds her blanket like a teddy bear. I wonder if she thinks of me then. When she needs someone to hold her." Hamilton laughs his cheeks blushing from his thoughts. "See this?" Hamilton points a finger to his own face. "THIS is a picture of a man so hopelessly in love desperately wanting and waiting for it to be noticed. Is there no cure for this?" Hamilton laughs again.   
  
Jake smiled radiantly. She practically glowed with anticipation. She couldn't help herself. She knew, he loves her and she loves him and there was nothing that would stand in her way not now not ever. "I can't wait to see him. I can't wait to tell him."  
  
The limo arrived just as Hamilton said in two hours. Jake closed the door behind her as the chauffeur opened the sleek black door. A beautiful corsage of baby burgundy roses intermixed with forget-me-nots laid in a silver box waiting for her. She slid in on the cold leather seats and opened the box.   
  
The chauffeur interrupted her thoughts, "Miss and where shall you be heading this night?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Jake said   
  
He cleared his throat, "Where would you like me drive you?"  
  
"Oh umm oh now the final piece of the puzzle! Ummm Oh my god!! Where did I put it?" Jake emptied out her purse the pictures came tumbling out she quickly pieced them together. "Oh my god what does it say! There's an a, r, e, n, g, d. But what does it all mean wait oh, Driver the Garden restaurant please."   
  
The limo eased its way out of the drive way toward Hamilton.  
  
The Garden  
  
I'm sitting here And I'm waiting Patiently  
  
"Ugh where can she be?" Hamilton started fidgeting with his napkin, " Was she able to figure out the puzzle? Oh course she can she's a smart girl."  
  
(a song is being sang in the background Marin Ord's "waiting" fills the air)  
  
I'm sitting here And I'm waiting Patiently  
  
Jake enters the restaurant the host asks, "And what party are you with?"  
Jake answers, "I don't see them."  
  
"Well if I may sit you first?" He asks.  
  
"Umm sure."  
  
  
So I'm on my own but I know I'm not alone I'll be witnessing a happy ending  
  
Jake follows the host to a table near the fireplace.  
  
"Where can he be?" Jake's thoughts swirl in her mind as she takes the menu from the Matrie'd   
  
Jake looks up from her menu when she noticed the garden outside in full bloom and one lone figure sitting outside by himself, "How sad? To be all alone." When the person shifted in his seat his profile came into full view. "Wait is that?"  
  
I'm sitting here in silence I'm waiting her patiently and I'm wondering if you're waiting too I'm sitting here alone now  
  
Hamilton shifted in his seat adjusting his napkin for the hundredth time that night. "Where is she? I feel so stupid out here in this garden under the stars and the smell of these damn flowers that don't smell that god damn sweet and she's not here to share it with me."  
  
I'm waiting here on my own I'm wondering if you're waiting for me too  
  
Jake signals the host, "Excuse me who is that out in the garden?"  
  
"Oh that is a private party, he asked the restaurant to have the entire garden for himself and his date which looks like as though he's going to be alone tonight."  
  
"I believe I'll be joining him."  
  
The host turns to Jake his eyes asking the question.  
  
"I believe he's the one waiting for me."  
  
I'm waiting now and I'm seeing others as they pass me by it's not a pretty sight but it will be someday  
  
Hamilton closed his eyes for a moment after staring in the main dining room trying to catch a glimpse of his birthday girl.   
  
All the time I seem to wonder how all this is gonna end will you stay with me forever and tell me that you'll never go away  
  
Jake eased the glass door open a breeze blew up against her and her skin glowed under the pale moon. She slowly crept up on Hamilton. When she heard the words.  
  
"I love you Jake."  
  
"I love you too Hamilton."  
  
Hamilton turned in his chair he couldn't wait to hear those words but to truly hear them. From her lips.   
  
"Jake!"  
  
Jake smiled at him the smile that warmed his nights and cooled those hot days. That smile that gave him the understanding of what it means to live. And under the light of the moon she looked like an angel given to him and just for him. Hamilton slowly got up from his chair. It seemed like a dream this perfect person standing in front of him. He wanted to give her the world. He wanted to share all of his dreams his thoughts with her every waking moment. And she said those words. The words he finally understood the true meaning of.   
  
Jake watched him turn around slowly. He in his finely cut black suit with a metallic blue tie that matched his eyes. The same flowers that adorned her wrist was pinned to his lapel. His eyes fill with a mixture of joy, happiness and love. His ocean eyes glistened under the moonlight. She caught her breath finally remembering to breathe. This man was here waiting for her.  
  
"What if I couldn't solve the puzzle? Would you still wait here?"  
  
"Till the end of time Jake. Besides I knew you would be able to."  
  
"Would you really wait Hamilton?"  
  
"For your love? No question. Because I know how it's all going to end Jake."  
  
Both now slowly closing the distance on each other.  
  
"How's it going to end Hamilton?"  
  
"We live happily ever after."  
  
His arms his scent his love overwhelmed Jake's senses and she was sure the same effect took over Hamilton's. "I don't think you'll have to wait long for your happy ending Hamilton."  
  
"I know Jake. And could you? Would you?"  
  
"Would I what Hamilton?"  
  
"I just want to know if it's real, that this isn't all a dream that I'll wake up and you wouldn't be there. I...."  
  
Jake silenced Hamilton with her finger against his soft lips.  
  
"You see I'm madly in love already. I've been this way ever since I met this guy. He consumes my thoughts and every moment of the day I can't stop thinking of him. Sometimes I wonder if he knows."   
  
Hamilton arms tightened around her waist.  
  
"Can you keep a secret? I love you Hamilton."  
  
"I love you Jacqueline."   



End file.
